User blog:MomoQca/Alex's Last Stand (dialogue)
Scene 1: Ishmael Hills :Eliza :I'm glad I ran into you, Cross. :Alice and I have been investigating the people responsible for the attack at my speech. :We've found proof it was Alex and his followers! :I was hoping we might ask for your help again. :Cross :Choice A — Express Concern: Check whether Eliza is well enough for such activity. :Eliza :I'm good as new, thanks to the Ma-non who treated me. He's a real wizard. :And wanting to pay him back only makes me more eager to put a stop to Alex's plot. :Alice :They fled New LA like rats off a sinking starship, and now they're in hiding. :Our sources tell us they're planning to slaughter all the xenoforms in the city, and that they've been gathering weapons—including Skells. :Eliza :Which is why we have to stop them before something truly irreparable happens. :I'd like you to speak with Cheche, the Nopon intel dealer who uncovered the link between Alex and the shooter. :Once you've learned where Alex is hiding, you can go there and stop this madness once and for all. :Can I count on your help, Cross? :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Eliza :I still haven't given up hope that Alex will listen to reason and turn away from violence. :But their recent actions have crossed a line. If you feel your life is in danger... :Well, do what you must. :Alice :You're way too nice, Eliza. These are the people who SHOT you, remember?! :I'll never forgive them. They all deserve to die! :Cross :Choice B — Forgive: Agree with Eliza that they should stick to diplomacy if they can. :Eliza :Thank you. :Your kindness and strength give me courage to keep going. :I hope you stay true to your kind nature as well. :I trust you. Stop their plans. :You should find Cheche the informant at the west end of Melville Street. Speak with him first. Scene 2: West Melville Street :Cheche :Ho! Friend has come! Eliza tell Cheche to expect you. :Cheche assume friend has come here to make dealings? :Cross :Choice B — Make Small Talk: Ask Cheche for info about himself. :Cheche :Cheche been doing informations trade for 50 years! :Network of Cheche best on all of Mira. Nopon across planet bring Cheche hot, tasty tips. :Tip for friend comes from very reliable source. Friend should be grateful! :So then! Friend is knowing that someone shot Eliza and ran like big coward, right? :Well, friend of Cheche saw some man meet Alex in New LA to pick up Skell. :When friend of Cheche report this, Cheche have him follow Alex! :That way Cheche also learn supersecret hiding spot of bad humans. :Cheche pretty amazing, yes? Product of 50 years experience in secrets business. :...Speaking of business. Cheche offering whereabouts of Alex. This very good informations, yes? :Friend of Cheche risked life for this tip! Cheche cannot sell for pocket change and lint. :Cheche will charge low, low price of 10,000 credits. Bargain of century, yes? :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Pay Cheche 10,000 credits. :Cheche :Cheche thank friend for business! :Alex in Cauldros, negotiating with smelly Ganglion even as friend speaks. :Cheche send coordinates to friend so he can go beat up bad men. Scene 3: Kw'arah Cloister :??? :Ah ha! Aaaah ha ha ha ha ha ha! :DV482: Duvel :I fooound yooou! :Ah ha ha! I knew you'd come! I KNEW it! You had to come and try to kill Alex! :That's how you are. WHAT you are. Humans live to kill each other. Ah ha ha ha ha! It's too funny! :Aw, don't be so stiff. Come on! Let's play! :Oh, Aleeex? I won the bet. May I also keep this alien as a toy to play with? :Alex :Do whatever you like, so long as you stop that earsplitting laughter. :But first, I need your help. :DV482: Duvel :Aaaaah ha ha ha! You got it! :Once I kill you, who will come to kill Alex next? Ah ha! Aaah ha ha ha! I can't wait! Scene 4: Kw'arah Cloister :DV482: Duvel :Aaah ha ha ha! We lost! Ha ha ha! Boooo! :*cough* H-hey, look. Blood. Ha ha! Weird! :I... Huh? I c-can't stand... Pffffffkheh heh...heh... :Aaaah ha ha ha! Look! My hand! My right hand is broken! Ha ha ha! Oh, it hurts so much! IT HURTS! AAAAAH HA HA HA! :Alex :I didn't anticipate you sniffing us out here. :Cross :Choice A — Explain: Tell Alex about the Nopon informant. :Alex :Hmph! Filthy animals. Not that it matters now... :I'd planned to cast aside these Ganglion scum when they ceased to be of use. :But you and Eliza have meddled at every turn... :My back is to the wall, and yet you seem so calm. :Did you never consider I might have allies lying in ambush, you credulous fool? :Heh... Now that I think about it, I doubt heaven or hell awaits fabricated beings like us. :Is this...the end I hoped to meet...? :Eliza... Wh-what happened...? We used to see eye to...eye... Scene 5: Ishmael Hills :Eliza :It's over now, isn't it? For good. Yes, well, I'm just glad you're safe. :Alice :Now New LA and the rest of Mira can build towards a lasting peace. :Eliza :Yes. Things are going to get busy. :Alice :Bring it on! Getting there together will be half the fun! :Eliza :We've already lost so many along the way... :I pledge to do all I can to see that no more lives are lost in the struggle for equality and acceptance in NLA. :Cross :Choice B — Encourage Alice: Tell Alice to hang in there. :Alice :Hey, thanks! But this isn't just about me, you know? It's about Eliza and everyone else! :After all, if we're gonna make New LA a place where humans and xenoforms can live as friends, it'll take every last citizen to make it happen! :Oh! Eliza, don't forget his reward! :Eliza :Of course. Thank you for helping us time and again. :I pray this is the last time we'll have need of your services. :Alice :But once this long fight is over, I hope you'll join us in celebrating. Category:Blog posts